1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lock assembly, more particularly to a lock-and-alarm assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an electronic lock, which is operated using an electrically operated mechanism, such as a digital programmable microprocessor and a solenoid, for locking a door of a building or a car normally incorporates a manually operated mechanism, such as a key-operated mechanism, so as to permit manual unlocking of the electronic lock in case of breakdown of the electrically operated mechanism. However, the incorporation of the key-operated mechanism can lower the security of the electronic lock.
The object of the present invention is to provide a lock-and-alarm assembly to overcome the aforesaid drawback of the prior art.
According to the present invention, a lock-and-alarm assembly comprises: an escutcheon including a peripheral wall that confines a lock-mounting space and that has a front wall, the front wall confining a front side of the lock-mounting space and being formed with a through-hole that is confined by a hole-confining wall and that extends in a longitudinal direction; a lock core mounted in the lock-mounting space and formed with a keyway that is aligned with the through-hole; an engaging member; a blind mounted movably in the through-hole and movable between an engaging position, in which, the blind engages the hole-confining wall through the engaging member, thereby blocking the through-hole and preventing access to the keyway through the through-hole, and a disengaging position, in which the blind disengages from the hole-confining wall, thereby permitting removal of the blind from the through-hole and access to the keyway through the through-hole, the blind having a front wall formed with at least a channel that extends in the longitudinal direction and that is adapted to receive a tool therein in such a manner that operation of the tool results in movement of the blind from the engaging position to the disengaging position; an alarm; a switch electrically connected to the alarm and including a button mounted movably within the through-hole and disposed rearwardly of the channel, the button being operable to move rearwardly in the longitudinal direction for actuating the alarm; and an actuator disposed frontwardly of the button within the through-hole and including at least an insert that extends frontwardly therefrom into the channel in such a manner that the button is moved rearwardly to actuate the alarm upon insertion of the tool into the channel.